zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
In Case Of Outbreaks
This is in-case of outbreaks: Rule 1: Know how to fight a zombie unarmed or with improvised weaponry This rule is the most important rule. If you want any chance to survive the first day in the zombie world, you need to know how to make and use improvised weapons, so you can get to your anti-zombie stockpile without dying. The reason why the majority of the people get bitten is because they don't know how to fight a zombie unarmed. To fight a zombie unarmed, use a combination of low kicks and shoves, to knock them off. Most zombies can be tripped without too much effort because of their poor coordination. Never punch, slap, or flail at a zombie, that will give them a free bite at your extended arm. Spar against a mock adversary, get fit, do anything you can before an outbreak to maximize your unarmed combat efficiency. Rule 2: Have a some sort of garden near your house This rule is more about long-term survival. The last thing you want is to have to scavenge for food in the zombie infested streets. Having a garden will ensure safe food, preferably a rooftop garden. A rooftop garden is slightly more reliable because you can still farm in it even if zombies surround your house, but a backyard garden is acceptable. Always have enough crops to feed four or more people. Rule 3: Gather Items beforehand This is the second most important rule in this list. prepare for an outbreak, or even an apocalypse. You want at least 30 cans of food, 90 1L bottles of water, a crowbar, a sledgehammer, plenty of matches/lighters, 40 G of petrol, a rifle, (if your country allows), a melee weapon (crowbar can double up), a pistol, flashlight, 30 AA batteries, an axe (if you live near a forest), and plenty of construction materials. Note: You will have to multiply these numbers by the number of people in your group. Rule 4: Install Solar Panels or have a muscle powered Generator Many things in our modern world rely on electricity. In the event of a zombie outbreak, powerplant will surely be lost and over run, cutting off all power. With power, one will be able to keep food refrigerated and still be able to play video games, watch movies (on DVD/VHS), listen to music on one's iPod/CDs; perhaps taking one's mind off of the death and dispare that surrounds them. However, a generator can be very loud and attract zombies. Also, turning lights on at night will also attract zombies. Rule 5: Organize a group Organize a group of people, make a meeting point in case of a zombie outbreak. Teamwork is the last thing you don't want to have in the zombie world. Having a group will have many benefits: you can sleep in shifts, you have somebody to watch your back, you have somebody to tend the crops, etc. Rule 6: Train your body and your mind One will have to be mental prepared with all the death and loneliness that comes with a zombie outbreak, along with physical needs. Category:Tactics and Strategies